Sasuke's Return
by RoobieBooh
Summary: In which Sakura and Naruto brings Sasuke back to Konoha, trying to change his mind in staying. (SasuSaku) Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, i guess this is just a test story. To see if you guys would read it and stuff.

Disclaimer: i Do Not Own

* * *

"Sakura; behind you!"

"Hai!"

Sakura dodged a kunai that was thrown her way; of course. The training with Tsunade-sama had helped the pink haired kunoichi a lot. Her superhuman strength and medical skills was indeed top of the range. And shinobi was confident that she would surpass the Fifth in no time. She inherited the Hokage's temper; she was indeed princess Tsunade's apprentice.

Sakura dug her right hand into her kunai pouch that was strapped to her right thigh. Fishing out a kunai of her own, she hurled it towards the raven haired man's direction. The weapon barely missed the rouge ninja's face, leaving a scratch on his left cheek. Sasuke was indeed one of the fastest ninja; not to mention when his sharingan's activated, he could easily read one's attacks. He was also one of the smartest nin's in the village; when he decided to team up with Uchiha Madara, all hope was lost. But Sakura never gave up believing that she could change his mind, even Naruto. They kept holding on to that thread that he was still part of Konoha, somewhere deep down inside, he would still be attached to his home village. Now with his team dead and out of the way, they started to believe, no, hope, that they could still change him and bring him back home. There had to be a way.

"Sasuke! Listen to me!" Sakura tried, but the raven haired shinobi ignored her, sending another kunai flying towards her. Sakura dodged in time, focusing chakra to her right fist; she punched into the forest floor, releasing the chakra as she did, splitting the ground in two towards his direction.

"SASUKE!" Naruto made hand seals, jumping up behind the raven haired shinobi. _Rasengan! _A blue ball of chakra formed in the blonde haired shinobi's right hand, slamming it into the surprised Raven haired man's back, sending him down to the ground towards Sakura. Sakura caught up with what Naruto planned; pumping chakra to her left foot, she kicked at Sasuke's torso, sending him flying through five trees before crashing into a rock.

Both Naruto and Sakura Rushed towards the raven haired shinobi's side; Sakura's medical instinct setting into place, she moved, attempting to rush to Sasuke and give him the medical help he needs. But an iron arm stopped her dead in her tracks. It was Naruto.

Emerald eyes clashed with ice blue ones. Naruto shook his head at her, "No. If you heal him, he'll get away. We need to take him while he's weak." Sakura nodded once, furrowing her brows before moving her emerald orbs towards Sasuke's direction. He was out cold, no mistake in that.

Naruto jumped up, landing silently next to the raven haired shinobi's side; encircling Sasuke's waist, Naruto nodded towards Sakura. Yes, they had finally captured Uchiha Sasuke. He's finally going home…

_Wh-what? Where am I? _Uchiha Sasuke cracked open his left eye. He searched his surroundings, but nothing was familiar. Where the hell was he?! And what's he doing here? What happened?

Memories of the past event flashed through his mind. Sasuke flashed open his eyes, his sharingan activating immediately, but was deactivated when he saw emerald eyes appear in front of him. _Sakura…?_

"I see you're awake, Sasuke-kun. It's about time, don't you think?" her eyes softened as she gave him a small smile.

"Where am I? And what the hell am I doing here?!" he snapped at the pink haired kunoichi; causing her brows to furrow and her face to harden.

"You've been captured by Naruto and I, Sasuke! We brought you back to Konoha, you're being imprisoned. You know very well _why_!" she spat at him, her patience lessening with each passing second. How he held such a stoic face was beyond her understanding. She may be the smartest kunoichi in town, but she could never figure out how he managed to uphold such a face. Those onyx pools; hard and motionless, piercing through your soul, glaring holes in your own eyes. His angel-like face; so beautiful yet hard to read. And that ridiculous raven hair of his; perfectly cut bangs and yet forming a chicken's butt at the back; spikes pointing up each in a different direction.

He just stared at her, motionlessly. That pathetic stoic face, oh how she wanted to just connect her fist to it. How she craved to punch some sense into that head of his. But to no avail. She couldn't find herself to hurt him; so she inhaled deeply through her nose, opening her mouth to speak again since this egotistic bastard didn't even bother to retort back.

"Listen here, Mr Oh-So-Mighty-Uchiha-Sasuke; you are arrested for trying to destroy the village, also, you are brought back to Konoha because it's your home village. Yes, we know the exact reason why you want to destroy Hidden Leaf, but hell. Leave the past be. Itachi's dead, so is Madara. And you are not to carry out Madara's attempt to destroy the village. Yeah, you are an avenger. But here, in this very room, I'm turning the tables. You're going to either suck it up and accept it or get some sense punched into you by me myself!" Sakura snarled at Sasuke, holding up her right fist, green chakra coating it to prove her point. She aimed to hit him square in the face, but missed purposefully; smashing her fist into the wall next to his head. "So, Sasuke, what's it going to be? Oh and for the record, I'm not weak or annoying. I've grown, matured. I'm no longer that love sick rabbit fangirl anymore. That stopped a long time ago." She smirked at him, cocking her head to the side. "So? Which one is it?!" She snapped at him.

Sasuke on the other hand; instead of losing his cool; he raised his brow at her sudden explosion, the drop of the suffix at the end of his name and the coldness she held in her eyes. He was surprised, he'll admit as much. She has indeed changed. A lot, it was almost unbelievable. But he just gave her his infamous Uchiha smirk any fangirl would die to see. "I'll rather have you punch me to a bloody pulp. Scratch that, I'll rather _die_ than change my mind."

Sakura stood up straight, she chuckled lightly. Sasuke furrowed his brows, narrowing his eyes slightly at the pink haired kunoichi.

"What's so funny?" He asked in his monotone voice.

Sakura smirked, "Oh, just that you have officially dug your own grave by underestimating me." She focused chakra to her fist, swinging it towards his face, Sasuke tried to dodge, but to no avail. She connected her chakra coated fist with his left cheek.

Sasuke spat out a mouth full of blood, blinking several times before moving his gaze back to Sakura's emerald orbs. He stared at her with widened eyes, panting slightly from the impact from her fist. He clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes upon her once again. "I was wrong. About you, that is. You've bloomed, Sakura. I'm impressed. You managed to hit me even with my attempt to dodge. You read my pattern easily. But…"

"But…?"

"But… You barely put an effort in that punch…"

"True. If I had to punch you with full force, your head would've been crumbled into millions of pieces."

Sasuke stiffened. How could Sakura have gained such power in less than 4 years? Unless…

"You're Princess Tsunade-sama's apprentice."

"Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious!" She sarcastically cheered. Sasuke grunted and lowered his head. "Anyway, I'm going to make you a deal, Uchiha. I'll allow you to stay at my apartment under my charge. I'm not going to lie to you. So I'm going to get straight to the point. I'm going to try and change your mind in the next year, and if everything goes well to the fifth Hokage's liking, we'll let you go. You will be free to roam as you please, but we will not tolerate you wanting to destroy Konoha."

Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow, raising his head to stare at the pink haired kunoichi in front of him once again. "Pathetic." He dead panned. "What kind of a deal is that?!" he spat at her with a low growl.

"I'm not finished…! If you choose to do otherwise, I'll personally execute you. And I won't hesitate to do so."

Sasuke pondered on the thought, gritting his teeth. He liked living, in fact, he loved living. After a few minutes of thinking, Sasuke sighed. "If I choose to stay with you for a year, what's in it for me if I change my mind?"

"Like I said; You'll be free to roam as you please, Tsunade-sama said you'll be allowed to restore your clan and join the ANBU if you succeed. If not, well. I'm not going to repeat myself."

Sasuke sighed one more time before nodding his head. He closed his eyes, "Very well then. I'll accept. But it's not going to be easy…"

"Good. I'll be leaving now."

Sakura turned around, ready to start towards the metal door, but halted in her tracks.

"Sakura…?"

"Hm?"

"One question…"

"What is it?"

"Since this mission is assigned to _you_… You were forced to push your emotions aside without a doubt…"

"Wh-what?"

"Do you still love me, _Sa-ku-ra_?"

She froze. Widening her eyes, Sakura held her breath._ Why…? Why's he asking me THIS?!_

She looked at him over her shoulder, a smirk playing on her lips. "Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth…?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows "Lie…"

"I love you, Sasuke…_kun_"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Because i got 2 reviews on my oneshot and a review on the previous chappie, i decided to update :'D i'm extremely happy about the reviews, it makes my heart skip beats :'3 hope you guys enjoy ^^!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto -sulks-

* * *

He froze. Widening his eyes at her as he watched the pink hair kunoichi walk towards the large metal door. _**She… changed…?**_

Sasuke shook his head, pulling at the metal chains his wrists were encircled with. "When will I be able to get out of this place?" onyx pools gazed at his surroundings. He was in a small dark room, his eyes was now adjusted to the darkness. It was an empty cell, dark grey rough walls and an overly large metal door in the wall in front of him. His wrists were encircled with metal chains that were connected to the wall his back were resting against. He must've been in Konoha's police department's cell. But that was understandable. He was a rouge ninja after all and with the plans he and Uchiha Madara had to destroy Konoha; there was no way in hell they would let him just go.

Sakura sighed, turning around on her heal, placing a hand on her hip. "Well. If you'll please be patient so I can go get the guard to unlock your chains; we'll be on our way to my apartment." She answered him matter-of-factly.

"Hn."

Sakura smirked, turning once again to walk towards the metal door. She knocked on it, waiting for the guards to appear. As they did, she nodded towards Sasuke, signalling the guards to unlock his chains.

* * *

Sasuke observed Sakura as he slowed his pace purposefully to watch her from the back. They were walking down the abandoned streets of Konoha. It was well past midnight. Making their way back to her apartment after stopping by the grocery store to buy some ingredients for dinner.

She still wore the same ninja outfit, except for some changes. She wore a dangerously bright crimson short sleeve shirt with a big white circle on the small of her back to symbolize the Haruno clan. Black tight shorts that ended mid-thigh, jounin sandals and a kunai pouch strapped to her right thigh. There was a small medic pouch strapped to her waist; black cloves hanging slightly out from it. Her short -shoulder length- pink tresses looked like a light purple under the moonlight; the blowing breeze playing with a few lost strands. She still wore her Hidden Leaf head band that was given to her in their chuunin years after they graduated from the academy.

She carried herself well; she was more confident. True, she wasn't that weak, annoying rabbit fan girl she used to be before Sasuke left the village to seek power for revenge by Orochimaru to avenge his clan.

* * *

**_"Sasuke-kun, if you leave I'll scream!" _**

**_Sasuke ignored her, closing his eyes as he continued walking forward to Konoha's gate. _**

**_"Please, Sasuke-kun! I love you with all my heart!"_**

**_Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He smelled the fresh salty tears that flooded her cheeks. He sighed, lowering his head, in a swift movement; Sasuke stood behind her. She hitched in a sharp breath, widening her eyes in surprise. It was already 11:37 pm. _**

**_"Thank you… Sakura..." He delivered a punch to the back of her neck; knocking her out cold. Before she saw black, she murmured softly._**

_**"Sasuke-kun…"**_

* * *

Sakura pushed a key in the lock of her apartment's front door; turning it to the right until she heard a soft _click_. She turned the knob slightly, opening the door; a creek echoing through the small space. Sakura ushered for Sasuke to walk in first, following in his footsteps; flicking at the switch on the wall to her left. The whole room lit up, revealing her square apartment. To the left were two single couches next to each other, a love seat against the farthest wall to the left; forming an 'L'. A small coffee table placed in front of a small flat screen tv. Right in front of him was a small kitchen entry, and to his right a narrow hall most likely leading to the bedroom and bathroom.

"You can sleep in the guest room." Sakura said lazily as she plopped down on her love seat. She kicked off her sandals, wiggling her toes as she sighed in relieve.

"Hn." Sasuke leaned against the nearest wall, crossing his arms over his chest, he watched her from the corner of his eye. How could she possibly be so relaxed with a rogue ninja in her apartment? Any sane ninja would be alert at anything and everything, yet Sakura's so…so… **_confident_****…**

"I see you still don't have many words in your vocabulary…" Sakura giggled. Sasuke scoffed and turned his head away, slightly taken aback by her deadpan. Well, he can't blame her. He might have grown stronger and he might have changed in his appearance since he left Konoha, but even he knew he never changed of persona. Hell, he never even thought of changing his cold hearted state. That would be too troublesome. Yes, _way_ too troublesome.

Sakura slightly jumped when her phone started to ring. She dozed off for a second, exhausted after her and Naruto's mission to retrieve Sasuke. Flipping her screen open; there was no surprise in the name she saw. But why, oh why Kami-sama?! _**Shit! I totally forgot about my and Ino's date tonight. Shit, shit, SHIT!**_

Sakura cursed herself in her head and growled at the innocent phone in her hand. Pressing the answer button; Sakura giggled nervously.

"H-hey Ino-pig! W-why are you calling this late?" **_Yea, nice go Sakura! YOU are the one that didn't pitch and YOU are the one that's supposed to be calling._**

"Haruno Sakura! Where the **_hell_** are you Forehead?! You couldn't even pick up a phone to tell me you're ditching?!" 

Sakura sweat dropped at her blonde female friend. Yeah, Ino's probably right. But for crying out loud; Ino knew she was on a mission and there was no guarantee how late she would arrive home. With or without Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Mission went on longer than I expected. You still at the club? Maybe I can join you?" Sakura crossed her fingers and bit her lower lip hard.

"Sigh… I guess you're forgiven. And hell yeah! I'm still here."

"Oh, okay pig. See you in 10."

Sakura sighed in relieve as the line went dead. Then; she remembered about _him_… Sakura stiffened and looked over at a very irritated and confused Sasuke. Sakura gave him her goofy grin and held up her fingers in a peace sign.

"I guess you get to go out on your first night back in Konoha.

* * *

The duo walked down the silent streets of Konoha, all dressed up and ready for a fun night out.

Sakura had to force Sasuke to put on one of her Father's dress Kimonos. At first he refused, because he hated the fact to wear clothing that is not his own, and the fact that it had the Haruno symbol on it. But she threatened him, solemnly swearing to destroy all tomatoes in Japan, and as much as he hated to admit it, he'd **_die_** without his daily tomatoes.

His kimono was a long sleeved navy blue, a small white circle on either side of his shoulders, completing the outfit with his ninja sandals.

He scowled at the pink-haired kunoichi as he emerged from the bathroom, folding his arms across his chest, refusing to set foot out that door.

By the time he got out of the bathroom, Sakura had attired herself in a short red kimono, with pink cherry blossom patterns scattered across the kimono, with a perfect, big golden bow in the middle of her back.

She tied her hair in a neat bun, allowing a few strands to frame her face. She had applied mascara on her long lashes, allowing her emerald orbs to stand out more. Not wanting to doll up too much. She hated makeup, and even though Ino knew that, she always made Sakura buy it.

Her footwear consisted of red ankle high sandals, with a small heal attached. According to Sasuke, she looked ridiculous, but she waved his comment off, finding herself rather, **_attractive_** in her mid-thigh length red kimono.

Her mother had bought her that kimono for her eighteenth birthday, and she fell in love with it the first time she set her eyes upon it.

Sakura had to drag Sasuke by the ear out of her small apartment, locking the door directly after just to make sure he wouldn't bail on her. He had muttered some like "**_Annoying bitch_**" under his breath, and it took Sakura all of her self control to not castrate him right then and there and feed his manly jewels to Akamaru later on.

And so she got the Uchiha to come with her, enjoying the light evening breeze that played with the loose strands of hair, breathing in fresh air making her relax after a long day of work. And she was going to get **_wasted_**.

In the background she could still hear the avenger curse under his breath, rubbing his now red ear gingerly.

"Finally, Forehead! Next time your late, I'm gonna punch the peanuts out of your ears, got it?" Ino roared over the noisy crowd of the club, holding her fist up in front of her face, puffing her cheeks out comically.

Sakura giggled at her friend, ordering two bottles of warm sake as the waiter passed by their table. Sasuke had taken his seat in a corner, resting his elbows on the table with folder fingers in front of his mouth, closing his eyes to block out the annoying music that made his ear drums want to explode.

He had been dragged to this god forsaken place by an annoying pink-haired freak and had to endure the awful smell of alcohol and smoke and the pathetic beats only imbeciles listened to. It made him sick to his stomach as he cracked open one eye to watch a drunken woman grind up against a drunken old man that could've been her father.

He hated this place and he wanted to leave the instant he set foot in the building. But he had no choice for his manhood was on the line. Sakura had made it very clear that if he tried to slip out she would make sure he'll never be able to revive his clan…

Well, she didn't put it like **_that_**, but he'd rather not think about the gory images she had planted in his brain…

His ears perked up as Sakura had ordered herself two bottles of warm sake. He had thought she would've known better, being as smart as she claim to be and all, but she did take after her mentor, and it was no secret that Tsunade had a drinking and gambling problem.

But maybe it would be rather **_amusing_** to see the pink-haired medic drunk off her ass. He might get a chance to escape this pathetic village and be gone before sunrise, never to be seen again, for he'll make **_sure _**the annoying little brat and deadlast won't be able to trace him again.

Sakura thanked the waiter after he had brought her order, gulping down the first bottle, slamming it down before wiping her mouth. She watched as Ino got dragged on the dance floor by a rather cute guy, grinding up against her from behind.

Ino was **_drunk_**, and Sakura had to admit, that pig could **_drink_**, unlike herself. She never really went out, being too busy at the hospital and learning new jutsus and studying new scrolls Tsunade-sama gave her.

Eyeing the Uchiha on her right, she scooted closer to him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. The sake already going to her head making her sight rather blurry and her words slurry (a/n: eep, that rhymes :D) "You know, I might get drunk as **_fuck_** tonight, but don't you go plotting an escape route in my drunken state. I have ANBU guards in every shadow and corner, watching you, just in case you try to make a run for it."

"Hn." He groaned, rolling his eyes at her.

She giggled, grabbing her second bottle of warm sake, gulping it all down like she did with her first bottle. She raised her hand at the waiter, signalling him to bring another two bottles of warm sake for her.

Sasuke watched in slight disgust as the medic devoured one sake bottle after another as the evening passed. Her blonde friend had long since left with the strange guy that dragged her to the dance floor, leaving Sakura and him to entertain themselves.

He noticed Sakura was on the verge of passing out on the table right in front of them before he stood up and pulled her with him, making his way towards the door after slamming down enough money to pay for Ino's bill too.

"Heeeey! Let go of me mister icy ass! I want to dance!" Sakura whined as Sasuke pulled her through the crowd, gripping her wrist rather painfully.

"We're leaving." He said, leaving no room for arguments.

Sakura pouted cutely, failing to win the Uchiha over with her attempt to get him to agree to staying a few more minutes. She scowled as he ignored her, rolling his eyes.

After they had exited through the back door of the club, Sakura pulled her wrist from Sasuke's grasp and giggled when she fell backwards landing on her rear.

"Sakura, you're being annoying."

"Am not!" she crossed her arms over her chest rather childishly, pouting.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his left temple in attempt to sooth the oncoming headache from the lack of silence and fresh air. And with Sakura being totally **_wasted_**, it did not help with the throbbing pain in his skull.

Without hesitation, Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style, glaring at her as she protested.

"If you're not coming on your own, I'll carry you back to your apartment myself."

Sakura giggled, throwing her arms around Sasuke's neck, successfully making the Uchiha groan in annoyance. Burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I still love you, Sasuke-kun." she murmured against his skin.

Sasuke had to perk his ears to make out what she said. Rolling his eyes at the passed out girl he had to carry home, all the while muttering "**Annoying**."

* * *

A/N: don't forget to review!

RoobieBooh


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: A VERY short chapter, i know. But i guess you can think of this chapter as a small filler. Hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy typing it. Please review, it helps me write faster to update to my loyal readers. i'm working on another oneshot. so you guys will be hearing a lot of me pretty soon. i promise to update as fast as i can, and reviews help speed up the update! But enough of me! Enjoy!

p.s. I've noticed that I've been making a lot of spelling mistakes, so i got my mom to beta my chaps ^^

Disclaimer: If i ever owned Naruto, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be a tellytubby then.

* * *

Sakura cracked open an eye, squeezing it shut as quickly as she opened it.

That bright light coming from **_somewhere_** made her head pound even worse. She groaned before rubbing her eyes, smudging her mascara even more.

Trying to sit up, she immediately returned to her position flat on her back on her perfectly soft futon with her warm blanket over her and her soft pillow-

**_Wait… How in Kami's name did I get in my bed?_**

She shot up immediately, cursing under her breath as the throbbing in her skull got worse. She officially had a hangover; and a **_bad_** one too. And she had **_no _**idea how the **_hell_** she got in her bed. So her mood went south in less than a second.

She grumbled, getting out of her futon, making her way blindly over to the bathroom, tripping over her own two feet. When she cracked open one eye to check if it would make her head throb more, she sighed in relief as it didn't. But as soon as she got a good glance at herself in the bathroom mirror, she almost passed out all over again.

Her red kimono was **_ruined_**, her mascara smudged in thick lines over her cheeks giving the impression that she had a brutal wrestle with a panda bear, and her hair –oh god her hair –looked like a mess of DIY dreads.

She looked like a freakin' **_hobo_**!

Wincing at her reflection; Sakura quickly took off her clothing and jumped in the shower, allowing the warm water to caress her skin and wash away the horrible image that would make anyone shudder in disgust.

After a few moments of bathing herself, she stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body, another towel wrapped around her head to absorb all of the water in her hair.

She made her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee, not noticing the pair of onyx eyes staring at her in utter shock.

After pouring herself a cup, she turned around, leaning against the counter, staring straight into the aforementioned onyx pools with half lidded eyes, the cup of coffee hovering in front of her mouth.

"Oh, good morning, Sasuke…" she said, not fully registering what's happening.

Sasuke was frozen on the spot where he stood; his mouth open with a half-eaten tomato held in his left hand, halfway in his mouth. He was about to take another bite of the delicious fruit when Sakura had walked into the kitchen with just a towel around her body, hugging her curves perfectly in all her naked glory. A small blush crept onto his cheeks as his eyes almost bulged out of his skull.

Sakura blinked once… twice… and just as she was about to finally take a sip of her coffee her mind registered that she, Haruno Sakura, was standing half naked, **_half naked_**, in front of **_Uchiha Sasuke_**.

Her face turned beet red before she dropped her cup of coffee, the shuttering of porcelain bringing her out of her state of shock, and she let out an ear piercing scream, diving out of the kitchen behind the wall and sprinting to her room, still screaming.

Sasuke had dropped his tomato when Sakura screamed, snapping back to reality. He slapped his forehead before making his way over to the wall banging his head against it a few times to remove the horrifying images her little stunt had forced his hormones to create in his mind.

_**Stupid…Sakura…Naked…Stupid…**_

* * *

Sakura had chosen to ignore the Uchiha the rest of the day.

Blood rushed to her cheeks every time their eyes met, making her turn around sharply and storming off to her room, muttering a number of profanities Sasuke never imagined hearing the pink-haired medic say in her entire lifetime.

But, they most definitely could not avoid each other forever, they did live in the same apartment, after all, and Sakura was the first to approach the Uchiha.

She straightened her back almost uncomfortably, lips pulled in a determined line and brows furrowed deeply; she cleared her throat, placing her fistes on her hips.

"Uchiha… we need to talk." She said rather sternly, as if she was about to lecture a child and lay down his punishments for his wrong doings.

Sasuke sighed deeply, looking up at the kunoichi from his seat on the sofa with a bored expression on his face.

"We shall pretend that **_nothing_** happened this morning and never speak of it **_ever_** again."

He rolled his eyes, returning his gaze to the tv, pretending to be very interested in the news.

Sakura gave a satisfied nod to herself, making her way to the kitchen after informing the Uchiha she was going to make dinner.

The following day was as uneventful as ever, and Sakura had remembered that she was not living alone anymore.

She had some paperwork at the hospital to finish, leaving Sasuke to entertain himself in her small apartment.

After a long day of work, she returned home to find Naruto going through her kitchen in search of instant ramen.

"Baka! What are you doing in my apartment?" she scowled at the blonde that was currently turning her perfectly neat kitchen into a dump.

"Oh! Ohayo Sakura-chan! I was actually coming to visit Teme but he locked himself in his room after he kicked me in my stomach 'cause I gave him a bear hug –which is totally not gay –and then I tried to tackle him, but he ran away like a little puss-"

"Naruto! Watch your language! And get to the point before **_I_** kick your **_face_** in!"

Naruto winced at her violent threat. Flashing her a sheepish grin, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan! But I got bored after trying to break the door down so-"

"You **_what_**?!" she screeched.

"Ehehehe… Nothing, Sakura-chan! Ehehe! I promise!"

"Like **_hell_** it's nothing!" Sakura grumbled, rolling up her right sleeve, getting ready to punch the knuckle-head for going into her apartment **_without _**her permission, for wanting to **_break down _**one of her doors just to get back at Sasuke for kicking him in the stomach, and most of all, **_destroying _**her once neat kitchen whilst on a ramen hunt.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I won't do it again! I pro- **_OW!_**" Rubbing the top of his head gingerly, Naruto sniffed and muttered, "Damn Tsunadi-baa-chan for mentoring you."

"**_What was that?!_**"

"N-n-nothing Sakura-chan."

"Yeah **_right_**!"

-SLAP!-

"Sakura-chaaaann! That hurt!"

* * *

After successfully removing Naruto from her kitchen, the medic cleaned up her kitchen and made instant ramen for dinner, since Naruto invited himself. Truthfully, Sakura didn't mind at all. She loved Naruto dearly, but he could be very **_stupid_** sometimes.

"So me and Ero-sensei went on this awesome mission that was **_totally _**awesome and-"

"Dobe… shut up."

"Like hell I would, **_Teme_**!"

"You're giving me a headache."

"Oh **_yeah_**? Well, why don't you say it to my face so my fist can give you a headache?!"

"I just did, idiot."

"Why you-!"

"**_Shut… UP!_** Both of you!" Sakura slammed her fist on the table, surprising both men. "I am **_not _**in the mood for your **_ridiculous _**bickering! So **_shut it_**!"

"O-okay, Sakura-chan! HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TODAY? DID YOU DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR HAIR?! IS THAT A NEW SHIRT? HAVE I MENTIONED THAT YOU LOOK **_REALLY_** BEAUTIFUL TODAY?!" Naruto said, well, more like yelled, hoping it would save him from her wrath.

Sakura sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Thank you, Naruto. But could you please lower your voice next time?"

"SURE, SAKURA-CHAN!" he smiled brightly, giving her a thumbs up, striking a pose **_very_** similar to Gai and Lee's 'Youthful pose'. Causing both Sakura and Sasuke to shudder at the horrible image of Naruto with a bowl cut and clad in a disgusting green spandex.

"Dobe, you just yelled that out, **_again_**." Sasuke spat, making the blond scowl in his direction.

"Oh **_yeah_**?! Why don't you say it to my face, Teme?!"

Sakura growled, hitting her head against the table, **_Here we go again…_**

But the pink-haired kunoichi couldn't help the contented smile that crept on her lips, knowing that team 7 finally got the chance to reunite.

Now, to get these two to shut up before they started destroying her entire apartment.

* * *

A/N: So I'm REALLY working on my english and I apologize for any unnecessary mistakes i made now and before. But oi, I'm not a walking dictionary. -Hides behind a pillow- just don't kill me, kay? o.o

Don't forget to review! ^^

RoobieBooh


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Really short chapter, but yeah. It was kinda rushed. There's a little bit of sasusaku fluff, but I'm not sure if i'm happy about how this turned out. But anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Pfft, yeah right. -dies-

* * *

"Come on sleepy head! Time to wake up!" Sakura lightly kicked Sasuke in his ribs. She moved over to the windows, flicking the curtains open.

Sasuke groaned, pulling the covers over his head. There was no way in **_hell _**that he was going to wake up early. They only went to bed at 3 in the morning when they had finally gotten Naruto to leave.

Sasuke had no idea how Sakura managed to wake up this early in the freakin' morning without wanting to actually sleep in for once. The Uchiha couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's rest.

"I said **_wake up_**, Uchiha. We're going training, so I'm giving 5 minutes to get ready or I'm dragging you to the training grounds in your sleep wear." Sakura chirped happily, leaving the room to continue making breakfast.

Sasuke groaned before getting up, huffing as he lazily walked over to the bathroom. He smelled tomatoes and quickened his pace, not wanting to miss out on breakfast. It was never good to train on an empty stomach. And he needed the energy after all.

"Ohayo, Kaka-sensei! It's good to see you here actually on time for a change. Wait, don't tell me! An alien cow kidnapped you and took over your body after impregnating you!" Sakura exclaimed, flailing her arms around dramatically. "You better give me one of those babies as a pet, ne!"

"Ie, Sakura-chan. But good morning to you too." Kakashi chuckled at his former student, shaking his head in amusement. "Yo! Sasuke." He waved at the stoic Uchiha before returning his gaze to the orange book he loved so much.

"Hn."

"OI! SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Naruto yelled as he made his way to the trio in a light jog.

Sakura raised her hand and waved at Naruto, giggling at her blonde-haired teammate. Heaven knows where the Kyuubi vessel got his energy from so early in the morning. She was rather tired today, from lack of sleep courtesy of aforementioned blonde.

Sasuke had settled against a tree, his arms folded in front of his chest. He closed his eyes, hoping to nod off without being caught, but the moment Naruto joined the little **_gathering_**, he immediately kissed that opportunity goodbye.

"Hey, teme! I bet I can kick your ass backwards to next week Sunday, dattebayo!" Naruto challenged the raven-haired boy.

"Hn. I bet you can't even **_fall_** backwards, dobe." The Uchiha challenged back, a smirk playing on his lips as he glared halfheartedly at his childhood rival.

It was actually nice being back on Konoha. He found that he had actually missed the idiots. _**Tch, what am I thinking? I'm an Uchiha. Uchiha's do not miss people.**_ But as much as Sasuke denied it, deep down, he couldn't help but feel like he finally belonged somewhere again… that he was finally… _**home**_.

* * *

Kakashi had disappeared halfway through training, claiming to be bored out of his mind. Well, it wasn't exactly **_training_**, unless bickering falls under that category.

The trio left afterwards to have dinner at Ichiraku's. Naruto had choked a few times on noodles as he tried retorting back to the Uchiha, and Sakura could only shake her head and try to hide behind the menu and claim to not know either of them if something really embarrassing had to happen. After they finished at Ichiraku's, Naruto bid the two goodbye before dashing off to his own small apartment.

Sakura and Sasuke walked back to the pinkette's apartment in a slow pace, enjoying the summer breeze that blew in the night sky. Sakura was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you're back, Sasuke." She spoke softly, not wanting to make the long walk back home uncomfortable.

Sasuke remained silent, but watched her in the corner of his eye. She had a peaceful smile on her lips, her eyes closed as she breathed deeply, enjoying the warm summer air. For the first time, Sasuke studied her face thoroughly. She was actually…**_ beautiful_**. She had creamy skin with no blemishes. She had grown into her wide forehead kids use to bully her about in their childhood days. Her lips were full and a soft pink, and the Uchiha couldn't help but think how warm they would feel against his own, but he shoved that thought away as quickly as it came.

He turned away, furrowing his brows. He's not supposed to look at his former teammate that way. He was supposed to find her annoying, not attractive.

Sakura pulled him from his thoughts as she sighed sadly, her feet very interesting all of a sudden. Sasuke felt a small pang in his chest as he observed her features. "I really hope you decide to stay, Sasuke. Naruto's really happy you're back, you know… even though he argues with you about the stupidest things ever, he loves you like a brother."

"Hn." He felt that pang again, not sure where it came from or what it meant. But it wasn't a very nice feeling. He hated it.

Sakura smiled at the Uchiha brightly, tilting her head to the side, "I still feel like kicking your ass for leaving us," she giggled as the Uchiha rolled his eyes. "But I'm really glad you're back." She smiled down at her feet, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

Sasuke watched as she walked a little faster. Not sure to be annoyed or happy to hear that from the pinkette. It didn't bother him at first when she claimed she didn't love him anymore, but for some odd reason, it irritated him to no end. And now, hearing the medic admit she's happy to have him back, he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

* * *

A/N: I know, a very short chapter. But I'm honestly running out of ideas here. Inspiration shall hit me sometime (I hope). But it'll really help ig you guys R&R. ^^ -sigh- well, enough about me. See you guys next time!

Robyn


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT A CHAPTER.**

**A/N: okay, so I'm losing inspiration here.**

**I want to say thank you to every single person that has reviewed, favorite and followed this story. I'm very thankful for your support. But I'm not getting as much reviews that i honestly hoped for. It makes me feel like I'm not that good of a writer. **

**I also want to apologize for mistakes I've made that could've been avoided, I'll see to it to read my chapters through at least twice before I update. **

**But seriously guys, a little more support would be very much appreciated. I'm not forcing you to review every chapter i post, that is of your own choice, but a little more support is really not that much to ask, is it? **

**Well, sorry for this! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Much love**

**Robyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah! New chapter! Ruuuun!**

**o.o**

**Just kidding ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sasuke's Return:**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sasuke got woken up by a screaming Sakura. He rushed to the kitchen, his katana in hand, ready to attack the enemy.

He sweat dropped as he watched Sakura slap at the floor with a broom, standing on top of her kitchen table. He gave her a puzzled look as she squeaked.

"What the fuck's **_wrong _**with you?" he basically yelled at her.

"Mouse! There! Kill the evil little toe-eater, Sasuke!" she screeched, as the small grey creature squeaked and ran under the fridge to hide from the pink-haired monster that tried to end his life.

Sasuke growled, turning around to go back to his room. Sakura openly gaped at the Uchiha, "Get your ass back here **_right now_**, Uchiha Sasuke! Or heaven forbid; I'll feed your nipples to my pet fish!"

**_"Since when do you have a pet fish?"_** Inner Sakura asked confused.

**_I don't have one!_** Sakura retorted; **_I'm trying to get the heartless bastard to save my toes from Micki Mouse!_**

Inner Sakura's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding. Who would've thought that the most fearsome Haruno Sakura was scared of a little mouse?

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked to the Hokage office quickly. The goddaime summoned them with one of her hawks, informing them that she wanted to see them personally for either a mission or something very important.

The pinkette knocked on the door, waiting for the usual "Enter!" before she opened the door, allowing Sasuke to step in first. Tsunade stood in front of the large windows with her back to the duo, biting her thumb nail like she always did when she was deep in thought.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura greeted before bowing deeply, nudging Sasuke in the ribs when he didn't do the same. He growled, muttering a soft "Hokage-sama," in greeting before he too bowed.

Tsunade didn't turn around to greet them; immediately telling them why she summoned them. "I've called upon you to do an S-ranked mission. There has been rumors going around that the Akatsuki is planning to attack the village. I've sent ANBU to scout the area, but none has returned for 2 weeks. I need you and team Kakashi to go search for that men."

"But, Tsunade-sama, Uchiha's on probation and the council-"

"I don't care what the council says! As the fifth, it is my duty to protect this village, no matter what the cost! The Uchiha shall attend the mission!" Tsunade's voice boomed as she turned sharply to glare at her pink-haired apprentice.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura furrowed her brows. "If the rumors are true then-"

"It's no secret that the Akatsuki wants to capture the Kyuubi vessel. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Madara might be dead, but the Akatsuki won't let that stop them! I've already sent word to Kakashi about the matter and he has informed Uzumaki about the situation."

Sasuke glared at the goddaime when she mentioned his deceased brother. After he learned the truth about the Uchiha massacre, he had joined forces with Madara to avenge his brother. They had planned an attack on Konoha several times, but Madara's plan had failed and he got himself killed. Sasuke had barely made it out alive, escaping the scene with fatal injuries. Karin had healed him after team Taka found the Uchiha barely alive in a small village just outside the borders of the village Hidden In The Leafs.

Sakura and Naruto went on a search party for the last remaining Uchiha not long after. Sasuke had ordered his team to run for it before they get themselves killed. He had told them that he would finish his former teammates off and he would meet up with them. But things didn't go well to his liking and he ended up being dragged back to Konoha.

"If there's any sight of the Akatsuki during the mission, do not hesitate to attack. Eliminate them and see to it that you bring my ANBU back unharmed if there are any survivors, understood?! You leave tonight."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura replied.

"You may leave." Tsunade turned back to the large windows, returning to her former position of biting her thumb nail. Sakura and Sasuke bowed quickly before turning to leave.

"And Uchiha,"

Sasuke turned around, waiting for the blonde woman to continue.

"If you try to escape during the mission, I'll have you executed without hesitation."

"Hn."

Naruto, Kakashi and Sai waited by the gates for the pinkette and raven-haired man.

Sakura and Sasuke went home after their visit to the Hokage, packing the necessary stuff for the mission. Naruto sent a clone to tell them to meet team Kakashi at the gates at 09:00 pm sharp. After they finished packing Sakura had made them dinner and packed extra bento boxes for the journey and the duo left right after to meet up with the rest of the team.

Team Kakashi set out immediately when Sakura and Sasuke had arrived, Kakashi said they could make camp after they were at least outside of their village borders. He handed each of them a small device to communicate to use when they divide in teams to search for the lost ANBU members.

"If anything goes wrong or we get ambushed, ask for back up if the enemy over powers your team. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, you go east. Sai and I will go west. Don't go too far though, just in case something goes wrong."

"Don't worry Kaka-Sensei! We got this shit handled! Besides, I'll kick their asses before they can say 'ramen', dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, holding a thumbs up at Kakashi, grinning.

The copy-nin sighed, shaking his head at his blonde-haired student. "Your enthusiasm never seizes to amuse me, Naruto. But stay in range of the communication devices. We can't afford to lose contact since we're dealing with the remaining Akatsuki members. Sakura; I want you to take this seal. Use it if necessary. We can't allow Naruto to lose control."

Kakashi handed a paper tag to Sakura. She nodded before taking the seal tag from him, "Hai, sensei."

"And Naruto... Keep your emotions intact."

"Yes, sir!" Naruto saluted before Kakashi and Sai disappeared into the trees, going west. The trio did the same not long after, but headed south.

"**_Any luck there, Ugly?"_**

Sakura growled at the nickname Sai gave her. Sure, she wasn't as beautiful as Ino, but hell, she wasn't unattractive either. "Shut it, Sai. And no; nothing yet. How about there?"

**_"Kakashi-san's mutts picked up the scent of one of the ANBU; we're on our way to check it out."_**

"Okay, we'll see if we can pick up any traces here."

Naruto came to an abrupt stop, his brows furrowing. Sasuke had felt the chakra a long time ago, but it felt like it was moving away. Instead, it was moving towards them, approaching in a very fast speed.

Sakura informed Kakashi immediately, telling him that they should hurry up. It was not only one chakra signature they felt anymore, but three. One was very strong, the other a little bit weaker and the last one a lot more weaker than the other two. Sakura pulled a kunai from her pouch and Sasuke rested his hand on his katana. Naruto did the same as Sakura, and all three jumped to the ground, getting in battle formation.

"**_Sasuke-kuuuuun!_**" Came the loud wail from a red-haired girl as she tackled Sasuke. The raven-haired man scowled before pushing the girl off him, standing up.

A confused Naruto stared at the pouting redhead on the ground before realization hit him. Sakura had informed Kakashi that the situation has changed and the enemy was no threat.

"Karin, you idiot! You can't just tackle Sasuke like that! They were ready to attack and I don't want to die because of you!" a white-haired man scowled at the girl named Karin before smiling brightly at the Uchiha. "Yo, Sasuke!"

"Where's Juugo?" Sasuke asked the white-haired man.

"Hello, Sasuke-san." A large, orange-haired man walked slowly towards the Uchiha, a small bird sitting on his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes darkened as he watched the little interaction between the Uchiha and the three nin's. Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, lowering her gaze to her feet. They had thought that team Taka's members died, but they were wrong. And the little meeting Sasuke had with his… team… made their hearts ache.

* * *

Kakashi and Sai found the ANBU men, but they were all killed. Kakashi had buried their bodies with the help of the artist.

They made their way back to the others where they had scheduled to meet up and after they arrived, Kakashi was greeted with the sight of team Taka's members. He had sent a message to the Hokage informing her of the situation and included that they were to bring back three members for interrogation.

He had questioned the three, learning that they spotted two members of the Akatsuki eliminating the ANBU members. Team Kakashi had set out back to Konoha before nightfall.

Sakura and Naruto were quiet the whole way back, and it worried Kakashi that the little reunion of team Taka may have planted doubts in their minds of making Sasuke stay in Konoha for good.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was furious. He didn't want them to find him. He wanted the three to find a village where they could start over, not be captured for interrogation. He figured it was Karin's idea to sniff him out after he had been captured and brought back to Konoha, even though he had made is very clear for them that they were not to seek him out.

He wanted to start over, forget about everything that had happened after he killed Orochimaru. Of course he couldn't just forget. But he was welcomed back into Konoha to start anew and they might just have screwed that up for him now. He wanted to protest when Kakashi had said they were to go back to Konoha to be interrogated, but he was in no place to do so. And Karin was starting to piss him off. She couldn't go 5 minutes without clinging onto him.

This was going to be **_hell_**.

* * *

**A/N: Short. Yes, yes. I know.**

**But I want you guys to tell me where you want this story to go. I'm running out of ideas. I had an idea of what to write but forgot it -cries-**

**But my mind's blank and i have no idea what I did in this chapter. So help a girl out and tell me what you guys want to see next? I'll really appreciate it. ^^ **

**I also want to say thank you for the reviews! I forced myself to write this chapter for you guys!**

**But enough about me, see you guys later. **

**Robyn**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews! Heehee, :D**

**Here's chapter 6 ^^,)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything! Just the plot is mine. Smeh.**

* * *

**Sasuke's Return:**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

At night fall team Kakashi made camp. They were almost home, but everyone was exhausted after a long day of searching, questioning and traveling.

"Sasuke-kuuun! I'm cold. Keep me warm?" Karin fluttered her eyes at the raven-haired man, encircling her arms around his neck from behind.

Sakura growled, standing up quickly and stomping off to the river nearby to splash some cold water onto her face. She glanced at her reflection in the water, her brows furrowing deeply.**_ Tch, cold my ass. It's summer, for crying out loud and the red headed bitch claims to be cold? She can go suck on a fish or something! _**

**_"Cool it, Pinkie," _**inner Sakura crossed her arms, **_"Don't drag in the innocent fishies here. They have feeling too, y'know."_**

**_Shut it, inner. I don't care! We eat them on mission, remember?_**

**_"You fishy murderer!" _**inner Sakura wailed dramatically. Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner self, turning around to walk back to camp. Sure, the breeze was kind of chilly, but with the revealing outfit Karin wore, anyone would be cold. **_Self-centerd slut._**

Sakura took her place next to Naruto on the log, staring into the fire. Oh, how she would love to pummel that little whore, shave off her hair and poke her eyes out and-

"Sasuke-kuuuun! I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!" Karin whined, settling herself on Sasuke's lap, making the Uchiha's brow twitch.

-go drown her in the river right now.

"What are you, cripple, or something? 'Cause last time I checked you had 2 legs with 2 feet and 2 arms with 2 hands that seemed to be working **_just fine_**." Sakura spoke, poking at the fire with a stick she picked up.

Karin scowled at the pinkette, standing up from Sasuke's lap before placing her hands on her hip. "Fuck off, Pinkie!"

"Why don't you **_make me_**, whore. Oh wait, let me rephrase that; why don't you **_try_** and make me, **_slut._** At least whores gets paid, unlike you, you stupid twit." Sakura smiled brightly, holding up a peace sign before winking at the red-head.

Karin threw a fit, stomping over to Sakura, standing in front of her. She snarled, "Why don't you say that to my face, you menopausal hippo bitch!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Karin. Standing up slowly, she stepped closer to Karin, their noses almost touching. "What did you call me?" she asked in a low voice, staring straight into red eyes.

"You heard me, **_you menopausal hippo BITCH_**." Karin spoke slowly.

Kakashi had lowered his orange book to see the catfight, if one could call it that. And this was bad, **_really_** bad. He saw Naruto get up, "Back off, Karin." The blonde spoke, a deep frown on his forehead. He was worried, not worried for Sakura, but rather for Karin.

Why, you might ask? Because everyone knew the short temper of Haruno Sakura, and anyone with a sane mind would **_not_** take the pinkette on unless you want to feel her wrath of destruction.

"Why? This pink-haired bitch started it," Karin glanced at Naruto, before returning her gaze at the kunoichi in front of her. "How much do you pay every month to dye your hair, you plastic bimbo? If you can't take the heat, then stay out of hell."

That was it.

**_No one_** insults Harunon Sakura's **_natural_** pink hair!

Sakura grabbed Karin's hair at the back of her head, dragging her closer to the fire. "Oh, I can take the heat, but the question is, can you?"

Karin screamed as she trashed around, trying to get the iron grip if Sakura's fist loose in her hair. "Let go of me you psycho! You're fucking **_mental_**!"

"Oh, that I am. But first of all, here's some fun facts about you, you whiney little slut; first of all, your voice is fucking **_annoying._** Secondly, I'm not menopausal, I just have a low **_bullshit tolerance_** for red heads with the name 'Karin'," Sakura spat her name in disgust. "Thirdly, I'm not fat; perhaps you should look at yourself when you use the word hippo. And last but not least, **_no one_** makes fun of my **_perfectly natural_** hair. Oh, and just so by the way… I might be a bitch, but I'm not **_your_** bitch." Sakura hovered Karin's head closer to the fire, "I think **_you_** dye **_your_** hair too much, **_you plastic bimbo_**."

And with that Sakura hauled Karin in the air, about to throw her in the flames. But Naruto caught the redhead just in time. He landed next to a standing Sasuke, placing Karin next to him. She quickly jumped behind Sasuke's back before yelling out at the pinkette, "You're just jealous 'cause I'm not as ugly as you! No wait, you're not ugly, you're fucking **_disgusting_**. Get some breath mints; your breath **_reeks_**!"

Sakura twitched, glaring daggers at the redhead, before slowly making her way to Sasuke. Naruto made a move to stop her, but Kakashi told him to let her be. If Karin wanted a fight, then she'll get a bloody **_war_**.

Karin squeaked and pulled Sasuke closer to her, using him as a human shield. The raven-haired man growled, shoving Karin away, "Don't pull me in the middle of one of your stupid fights." He scowled before turning to walk to the river.

As Sakura made her way to Karin's side, a coat of green chakra covered her fist. The pinkette gave a battle cry as planted a blow in Karin's gut, sending the redhead to fly upwards, but Sakura didn't allow her to get very far as she grabbed Karin's foot, bringing her back down, turning her sideways before kicking her with a chakra coated foot in the back sending her into a nearby tree.

Sakura calmly made her way to the coughing redhead's side before pulling her up by the hair once again, dragging her to the river. She threw Karin against a large rock, her head colliding first and knocking her out.

Sakura grabbed a fish from the river. Taking out a kunai, she slashed open the fish's stomach, taking it's insides before placing to fingers to Karin's head, waking her up. The redhead stared at the pinkette with menacing eyes, opening her mouth to say something but Sakura beat her to it, shoving the fish guts into Karin's mouth, "Get some breath mints, your breath reeks."

After standing up and making her way back to camp, Karin was still busy washing her mouth out with river water.

"You'll pay for this you fat, ugly witch!" Karin wailed over her shoulder.

Sakura growled before stomping her foot against the ground making it shake. Karin lost balance and fell into the river, being swept away by the strong stream. "Like I said; your voice annoys me." Sakura left it at that, making her way back to camp getting into her tent without dinner.

All Kakashi and Naruto could do was fall back and bubble up with laughter. Suigetsu watching his red-haired teammate being drowned, he couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"Oi, Kaka-sensei. Shouldn't we be helping Karin? She still needs to be interrogated, y'know?" Naruto asked Kakashi, worry written all over his face.

Kakashi shook his head whilst chuckling, "We can save her later. Let's go eat."

* * *

**A/N: Haha. **

**I just loved writing this chapter, it may be short, but I wanted to leave it at that. Sorry to all the Karin fans, but I personally hate her. o.o**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please R&R, I'll appreciate if you do. ^^,) **

**Bye for now! mew :3**

**Robyn**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OH. MY. PICKLES! **

**The reviews, ahaha. They totally made my day! Thank you so much! :'3 **

**And just because I got positive feedback on the previous chapter, I'm making Chapter 7 super long. I'm really glad you guys like this story, even though I was unsure about it in the beginning. **

**But, enough with the fluff and on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: One day, one day. Maybe when fish start to fly or piggies say 'moo'.**

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, eyeing a soaking Karin, a snickering Suigetsu and a shy Juugo.

Kakashi was leaning against a wall, hiding behind his orange little book. Pink tinted his cheeks as he giggled behind on hand. Tsunade cleared her throat, making the copy-nin snap his book shut and stand up straight, pretending as if nothing happened.

Sakura was scowling at the floor, her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, softly whistling to himself, darting his gaze around everywhere. Sasuke had a bored expression on his face with a hand on his hip.

"Will **_someone_** tell me what the **_hell_** happened or do I had to force it out of one of you?!"Tsunade's booming voice echoed in the small office. Her patience was starting to wear thin with the lack of explanation.

She wanted to know why in Kami's name Team Kakashi didn't pitch with her ANBU team, why they had brought 3 pathetic excuses of prisoners and why the hell everyone seemed to be too afraid to utter a word.

The blonde Hokage noticed Sakura's behaviour, finding it strange as to why her pink-haired apprentice were so out of it. There must've happened **_something._**

"If I don't get an explanation in 3 seconds-"

"Tsunade-sama! I shall have the mission report on your desk by tomorrow morning. There's no need to get violent." Kakashi said in a laid back position. He didn't want to be the one to tell the Hokage what had happened on their way back.

"Very well then, Hatake. But first, tell me. Why's this brat soaked? She wetting the floors and I want a reasonable explanation."

This time it was Sakura who spoke, "Karin had a bit of an… accident, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh please," Karin started, "This little bitch almost killed me!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at a growling Sakura.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the red-haired girl in front of her, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms over her large chest. "Is that so?"

"Hell yeah! You ought to get this little bitch on a leash!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, tilting her head slightly to the side. "That **_bitch_**, is my student. So if I were you, I'd watch my tongue. I'm sure you gave her good reason to put you in your place, especially with that attitude."

Karin scoffed, turning her head away, not wanted to challenge on of the legendary sannin. Suigetsu snickered, earning a stomp on the foot by his red-haired teammate. He groaned, ready to give her a piece of his mind but was silenced when Tsunade spoke.

"Kakashi, I want you to take these three to the interrogation room. Have the interrogaters do what's needed. And tell them to not be gentle, especially on this little redhead here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi nodded. Ignoring the protests of Karin, her moved to take the three for interrogation.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"What is it, Sakura?"

"I request to interrogate one of the prisoners."

"Request granted. You may leave!"

* * *

"Do you really think it's a good idea to interrogate her, Sakura-chan? I mean, you hate that kind of stuff, don't you?" Naruto spoke between mouthfuls of ramen.

After they reported in at the Hokage tower, the trio went to Ichiraku's for dinner after biding their sensei goodbye.

"I do, but I have my own motives, Naruto." She spoke in a low voice. Sasuke glanced at the pinkette in the corner of his eye. He had ordered himself pork ramen; still busy with his first bowl whisle Naruto was already busy with his sixth one. Sakura had barely touched her own bowl, picking at the noodles.

"You're wasting your time, Sakura." The raven-haired man said.

Sakura turned to Sasuke with her brows furrowed. "Why don't you mind your own business, Uchiha?" she snarled, not in the mood for Sasuke's cockiness.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes, finishing the last of his meal.

"Hey, you gonna eat that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the dark aura that coated the pinkette as he eyed her barely touched bowl of ramen.

Sakura sighed heavily, shoving her bowl over in the blonde's direction before standing up, walking out of the ramen stand. "Enjoy, Naruto. I'm going home."

"Okay. See you later, Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped, happily gobbling up Sakura's bowl of ramen. Sasuke paid for everyone's meals, getting up before following the pinkette back to her small apartment.

_**Troublesome woman.**_

* * *

Sakura broke the third glass that night. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise how hard she was gripping the objects she had in her possession. She cursed under her breath, running a green chakra coated finger across the cuts on her hand.

Sasuke glanced in the pinkette's direction from his position at the dining table. Raising a brow at her, her, he stood up. About to make his way over to the medic, but her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"It's hard, you know? To see you with them." She spoke with her back to him. Her emerald orbs cast downward to the broken glass shards on the tiled floor.

Confused, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it, "They're like we were, when we were sill team 7. Karin the loud, whiney, love sick, spoiled little brat. Suigetsu the obnoxious, hyper, knuckle-headed jokester. Juugo, the quiet, serious loner."

"Sakura-"

"It's like Karin's the 12 year old I used to be. Suigetsu's like Naruto and Juugo's like you!" She turned around, unshed tears blurring her vision.

The same pang Sasuke felt two nights ago was back, and he suddenly realised what it meant as he watched the pinkette hug herself, turning her face away from his view. That uncomfortable pang was guilt. And he hated it. He didn't want to feel guilt, he was an Uchiha.

"They were our replacements! And you don't even give a shit how we feel about that you **_heartless_** **_fuck_**!" Sakura raised her voice, tears staining her cheeks. "We spent years training, for **_you_**! To bring **_you _**back home to **_us!_** To Team 7! And you go and replace us! You go and replace **_me_**! Think of me as selfish, Sasuke, but frankly, I don't care. Because I have the right to be! You left me on a cold, hard bench that night, and all you could do was say **_thank you_**?! Thank you for what, exactly?"

Sasuke remained silent. He lowered his gaze to her feet, not wanting to look her in the eyes. He didn't even notice that he had replaced his old team with team Taka. Yes, team Taka's members had similar persona's to team 7's members, but he never looked at the situation as **_replacement_**.

Sakura turned to pick up the broken glass pieces, "If you can't even answer that, Sasuke, then I don't even want to know why." She wiped furiously at her tears. After she had promised herself to never cry in front of the Uchiha again, and yet, her emotions betrayed her.

"I'm sorry." It was so soft, Sakura had almost missed it. She stopped picking up the glass shards, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Wha-?"

"I said, I'm sorry… I had no idea you felt that way. But now I do. And I said thank you because you promised me a better future had I chosen to stay instead. But I didn't, and I'm sorry." Sasuke had spoken before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth.

He turned around without another word, making his way to his room. Leaving Sakura to stare at his retreating back in shock. But before he could go into his room, he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"You _**asshole**_! You can't just say that and leave!" Sakura cried into his back, staining his shirt with her tears. And before he knew it, he had turned around, hugging the pinkette back. Why he did it, he had no idea, but the warmth was comforting and the pang of guilt in his hart was starting to fade little by little.

* * *

The next morning Sakura had talked to Tsunade telling her she won't be continuing her request. She had dragged Sasuke with her to go do some shopping. 'Cause honestly, he needed some new clothes. She couldn't let him wear her father's clothes for the rest of the year, and she offered to sow the Uchiha symbol on every new piece of clothing they bought him.

Sasuke refused at first, but she had told him that the village would start to think he was adopted into the Haruno family since he was wearing her father's clothes. He had scowled at her, stomping out of her apartment making the pinkette giggle at his childish behaviour.

After they had gotten him a new closet of clothes, Sakura dragged the Uchiha over to the Yamanaka flower shop, buying some flowers she wanted to decorate her house with. The raven-haired man bought a single red rose, giving it to the pinkette with a small blush on his cheeks. Sakura had teased him all the way back to her apartment about the little gift after they stopped at the market stands to buy some fresh vegetables for dinner.

Sakura made onigiri for dinner, calling the Uchiha to the meal after he had showered and got dressed in a black high-collar shirt with black shinobi pants. After seating himself in his respective place at the dining table, Sasuke said a quiet thank you before starting to eat his meal. Savoring the taste of tomatoes.

Sakura smiled politely at the Uchiha, nodding quickly before starting to eat her own meal. After they finished it surprised to pinkette when Sasuke had asked for seconds shyly. She giggles, telling him to eat as much as he liked.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked the raven-haired man. He nodded at the pinkette quickly, halfway through his second bowl of onigiri.

Sakura placed his cup of tea in front of him as he took the last bite of his meal. "No sugar. Just the way you like it."

"Sakura… Arigato, ne."

She smiled softly at him before taking a sip from her own tea. She never heard Sasuke say that many thank yous in a day and it boosted her confidence. After they finished their tea in comfortable silence, Sakura went to was the dirt dishes.

She blushed when she felt Sasuke's chest press against her back as he placed his dirty dishes into the basin. His breath tickled her cheek, making a shudder run down her spine making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She exhaled a sigh, continuing her little mission of getting the dishes clean.

But when she didn't feel Sasuke move away from her she turned with curious eyes around, opening her mouth to say something, but Sasuke silenced her, his lips hugging hers.

At first she was frozen, but gave into the kiss not long after.

Sasuke was pulled away, the need for air growing too strong. He couldn't help but kiss her, it was so tempting. And his mind was confused. He didn't know the reason why he had kissed her, but honestly, he didn't mind at all. She tasted of tomatoes, and that had him crave more. He knew; that it was completely out of character for him to just kiss Sakura for no reason, but his heart kept telling him that he wanted this.

And with that small tingling feeling he had inside of his blood pumping organ, he turned the pinkette around, placing on hand on the small of her back and the other one on her cheek, he pulled her in for deeper, more passionate kiss.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so I lied… -hides- not that super long of a chapter, but oi! There's a loooot of fluff making up for it!_**

**_Teehee! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R. It makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside when you do! :'3_**

**_See you guys next time!_**

**_Robyn_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Bad news people :'c my laptop crashed, and capter 8 is on there. **

**I know, it sucks. I amost cried. :'c so it might take a while before I can update again. I'm sooo sorry :c, I'll try to write it on my phone, and update, but I'm not pomising anything. **

**I'm really sorry guys. But I'll see what I can do, kay? **

**Robyn**


End file.
